The Truth Will Raise You Higher
by LadyCizzle
Summary: In More Ways Than One :  Juliet wins a bet and now Carlton has to tell her the real story as to how he ended up in that sling.  A challenge by Loafer and my first ever Lassiet pairing that borderlines being very dirty.  Enjoy!


**Summary: I can't believe I'm actually doing this but I am and yes it's all Loafer's fault. For those who know the author you know why. I have sucked into the world that is Lassiet fanfiction so much so that I have written a story. I never planned on doing it seeing as how I have to many other stories I need to finish but I was challenged by Loafer and I am one who rarely backs down from a challenge. A writing one that is. Um for those of you who don't know me I am usually a writer of Shassie fics but I do enjoy the idea of Lassiet as well because I firmly believe that opposites attract. Well enough chitchat from me, time to read, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own the show but I'm keeping my fingers crossed.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Beta'd by a fantastic friend who not only did a wonderful job but was extremely fast in doing so. Seriously, she should change her name to Speedy that's how fast she was.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Will Take You Higher (In More Ways Than One)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't know why we're wasting our time when we know the husband did it."<p>

Juliet O'Hara looked up at her partner of seven years and her boyfriend of one sitting on the edge of her desk. They were working on the murder investigation of a woman who was found strangled in her home earlier that morning. Though the husband seemed a likely candidate for the murder, Juliet wasn't buying it. No, her gut was telling her there was more to the story and she was going to go with it. "I think you're wrong," she said, staring at her partner intensely.

He stared back at Juliet with a furrowed brow. "Seriously," he scoffed, shaking his head. "The husband still hasn't told us where he was during the time of the murder."

Juliet shrugged. "Okay, so he doesn't have a really good alibi, but where's the motive?"

"He's a psychotic son of a bitch. That's all the motive I need."

"I still think you're wrong."

"Well I'm not." Carlton scowled as he looked back down at his paperwork.

Juliet just shook her head in disagreement. She knew Carlton was stubborn when it came to solving cases and rarely wanted outside help from anyone, even her at times, but this time she knew she was right and she intended to prove it. "Want to make this more interesting?" she asked suddenly after a long moment of silence.

"What, you mean like a bet?"

"Yeah," she said coyly. "Why not?"

Carlton continued to frown. "I don't gamble."

"It's not gambling if you know it's a sure thing," she countered with a smirk. "Besides, it's not like I'm saying we should bet money, just—"

"Just what?"

"Okay," Juliet began, leaning in closer to Carlton. "If you're right and the husband did do it then I will spend twenty four hours doing whatever you want and the same goes for me if I win."

This brought a smile to Carlton's face as he looked down at his partner. He really liked the idea of having his girlfriend do anything he wanted for an entire day. There was a _COPS_ marathon on tonight and he was dying to watch it. "So you're saying that you'll do whatever I want for a whole twenty four hours."

"And vice versa for me."

"Okay O'Hara, you're on. We'll see who's right about this."

Juliet smiled as Carlton walked away to go refill his coffee while she remained at her desk and picked up the phone. She had a case to solve.

* * *

><p>Six hours later a grumpy Detective Lassiter growled as he slipped on his jacket and ignored his partner's triumphant grin. It turned out he'd been wrong. The husband was in fact innocent and the true killer was the woman's best friend who was secretly in love with the husband. The best friend wasn't even on Lassiter's list as a suspect but apparently she was on Juliet's. After the woman confessed Juliet sent a small grin his way while he muttered 'women' bitterly under his breath.<p>

Grabbing his keys, he was stopped by Juliet who was holding out her hand. "Can I help you?"

"I think I'm going to drive," she smiled happily as she continued holding out her hand. "I won, so you have to do anything I want."

A man of his of word, he intended to honor the bet they'd made. Still, it didn't stop him from growling one more time, grinding his teeth together as he dropped the keys into Juliet's hand. "Anything else?"

"I'm really in the mood for stir-fry so I think we should have that for dinner tonight. You're cooking." She didn't say anything as she turned and began walking away; Carlton had no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Juliet had a full belly, a glass of wine in one hand, and was in the process of getting a foot massage from Carlton, all the while making her list of what she wanted from him.<p>

"So tomorrow I want you to wear your gray suit with your blue tie; you know, the one that brings out your eyes, and you have to finish the rest of the paperwork all by yourself. Oh and coffee. I'm going to need you to make sure that my mug is always filled with coffee."

Carlton rolled his eyes at Juliet's demands and scoffed. "Anything else?"

"One last thing," Juliet smiled, taking another sip from her glass. "You know five years ago when you came to work in the sling because you broke your collarbone? You never told me why."

"So?"

"So tonight is the night you tell me what happened."

Pushing Juliet's foot away, he turned so he was no longer facing her on the couch. "You don't want to know that story," he replied, shaking his head.

Juliet placed her glass on the table and scooted closer to Carlton. "See that's where you're wrong, because I do. I've been wanting to hear it for years but you refused to tell me. Until now that is," she said with a mischievous grin. "Now you have to tell me."

"It's embarrassing."

"I don't care." Juliet shrugged nonchalantly. "You think you're the only one who's done something embarrassing? Newsflash, Carlton, you're not."

Carlton turned to face his girlfriend and realized she wasn't going to let it go. Her stubbornness was a trait he found both incredibly hot and annoying at various times. "All right, fine," he sighed, defeated, rubbing his hands over his face. "If it will stop you from pestering me then okay, I'll tell you what really happened."

"Thank you."

"I broke my collarbone when I fell in the shower."

She stared at him wide-eyed, waiting patiently to hear the rest but all she got was silence. "Really," she huffed disappointed. "That's it?"

"What?"

"You fell in the shower? You kept that secret for years because you were terrified of people finding out you slipped in the shower?" Juliet continued staring at him, trying to find out if he was lying to her. That's when she noticed the tip of his ears were completely red, a sure sign he was embarrassed and hiding the rest of the story from her. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dammit," mumbled Carlton under his breath as he let out a heavy breath. "I slipped in the shower because I was taking care of a personal matter and sorta lost my balance."

Now Juliet was confused. "You were taking care of a personal matter. What does that mean? I don't understand—" she began until she noticed Carlton's flushed face. That's when she understood exactly what he meant. "Oh," she gasped. "You were doing that when you fell?"

Placing his face in his hands, Carlton let out a sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

But Juliet only chuckled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Seriously, Carlton," she said, smiling softly. "Calm down. I know your life during that time was rough for you, and you're a man with needs. There's nothing wrong with what you did."

"I know there's nothing wrong with it," sighed Carlton. "What was wrong were the thoughts I was having while I was doing it."

"Thoughts about who? Victoria? Your old partner?"

Carlton only shook his head before turning it away, not looking in Juliet's direction. "We had just wrapped up the Myers case and I offered to drive you home," he began nervously. "You fell asleep on my shoulder and I don't know—you looked so peaceful with your hair covering your face. And God, even after a long day you still somehow managed to smell like peaches and vanilla." Pausing slightly, he let out a shaky breath before continuing. "I guess it got to me more than I expected it to and I don't know—next thing I knew I was in the shower and my mind was on you."

Suddenly she realized why Carlton refused to tell her the truth. Even now he remained embarrassed by his actions, refusing to look at her while he was talking. "You were thinking about me in the shower?" she whispered, completely shocked by his confession. "Seriously?"

"Yeah and I know it was wrong. I was your boss. I was supposed to be showing you how to be a great detective, not fantasizing about you in the shower. I felt extremely guilty." He still refused to look at her but that didn't matter when he suddenly found himself pinned to the couch with Juliet sitting in his lap.

Juliet's body was on fire as she looked down at the man beneath her staring intensely back at her. The man who in the span of seven years had become her best friend, partner, lover, her everything. That's who Carlton was to her, and dammit it filled her with so much lust she wasn't sure she could contain it all. Pressing her lips against his, she kissed him heatedly, grinding her hips against his, instantly getting the response she was hoping for. "Do you know how hot it is to find out that even back then you wanted me?" she whispered huskily in his ear before biting his earlobe.

Still shocked and confused by what was happened only thing Carlton could do was let out a shaky moan. "What?"

"You stupid stupid idiot," sighed Juliet, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. "Now all I can think about is the time we wasted when we could have been doing this for years."

"Trust me, if I had known—"

"Well now you do," she replied, cutting him off with another passionate kiss. "And tonight you're going to tell me every single fantasy you ever had about me."

Carlton pulled away slightly, staring at Juliet with both eyebrows raised and a playful smirk on his face. "I am?"

"Uh huh," Juliet said with a smile. "And I'm going to spend the rest of my life making them all come true."

Carlton grinned. "You promise."

"I do, and it's one promise I intend to keep."

"Why, Detective O'Hara, are you trying to seduce me?"

Reaching up, she pressed their lips together one more time before pulling away smiling. "Always, Detective Lassiter."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks. My first (and possibly not last) Lassiet story. I hope you liked it and if you did don't be afraid to review. They're like cookies and cream ice cream on a hot sunny afternoon. I love them that much. Once again thanks for reading and until next time,<strong>

**Dash like a Mad Hatter on an acid trip,**

**LadyCizzle**


End file.
